Somnium meum faciam veritatem
by Belllleee
Summary: One Shot. Slightly AU-ish. Team Bickman-Black future fic. Spoiler alert: Be sure to read the fic thoroughly or you might miss it!


**It can be considered slightly AUish, I don't know…I guess you will kind of catch my drift as you read along.**

**This is definitely a one shot and I will be getting back to 'We can change each other' soon. I honestly don't know if anyone is reading this stuff. But, hey, the Black Box bug has definitely bitten me.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**_You make me happy_****_  
_****_You make me happy_****_  
_****_You shouldn't be alone_****_  
_****_Baby come on home_****_  
_****_And make me happy_**

* * *

"Hey..." He called out as he stepped off the elevator into the seemingly empty apartment.

Catherine put her hand up over the couch, alerting him to where she was. Bick shed his coat, scarf and satchel in no time as he rounded the white couch. When he saw her his breath hitched.

While she wasn't scantly dressed, he had never wanted her more then he did in that moment. She had curled her feet underneath her with her hair fanning out on the pillow. Fire red against white ice. A brilliant contrast. Her eyes where wide open as she read, a hand marking the book page while the other rests on her abdomen. She was adorning a pair of black tights and an oversized silk that housed her protruding stomach.

He bent down and rested his weight on the coffee table in front of her. "Hello beautiful," he removed the book from her hands and laid it to rest beside him.

"Hello you." She replied moving to sit up but he quickly hushed her and laid her back down, kneeling on the floor beside her he ghosted his lips over her own before plunging his tongue in her mouth. Tongues dueled, teeth clashed and arms sought for each other. No many how many times they see each other that carnal instinctual need is always there, and it always will be.

They broke apart, breaths heavy as Ian moved his hand to her abdomen.

He always said he didn't want kids. She always said that she didn't want kids. He called them needy little brats who will grow up hating their parents. She thought she would be a failure as a mother, and didn't want her children to grow up with a mother like she had.

But when Catherine fainted in the hallway that one day, Bicks heart stopped. A nurse barged into his office to deliver him the news. His paces were four times their normal size; he needed to get her, to see her, to feel her.

By the time Bick got to her bedside she had regained consciousness that however didn't stop him from ordering a whole battery of tests on her, much to her chagrin.

"I'm fine." She kept insisting, "I just haven't eaten properly these past few days." Ian just placed a finger over her lips.

_It was funny to anyone who bore witness to the developments in their relationship. Within a day of meeting each other they slept together and from there on after they sporadically saw each other. Their chemistry was magnetic. Being in a room with the two of them, especially early on in their dalliance was suffocating - just from the power play the two were conducting; everything was in an attempt to have the last say. To determine who was a better doctor, lover, person._

_Then for two weeks they went along ignoring one another. The tension in the hospital was evident; the two golden stars are at odds._

_Queue all hell breaking loose._

_Doctor Black then went on her short hiatus, only to come back for two days and then is gone for another month. The rumor was that she was fired - but that came from Carlita, a woman well known for her zealous pursuit of Doctor Bickman. Others mentioned plastic surgery or an asylum - no one truly knew._

_As suddenly as she left, she returned. Arm in arm with Doctor Ian Bickman at a benefit in her honor held at the Cube, the medical community saluting her latest book '_The maze of neurons'_. The minute they walked into the room everyone noticed. No one could miss either of them. Both males and females alike gave them daggers of envy, especially since they knew their relationship would last. What would be better for two passionate workaholics? Another passionate workaholic. The guest of honor made her speech and the room was stunned to silence, everyone rose to give her a standing ovation - she deserved it._

_That coming Monday Doctor Catherine Black was back at work._

_Everyone knew that she and Doctor Bickman had just bought an uptown four-bedroom apartment for a cool $4.3 million dollars._

_Three years later Doctor Black fell unconscious on her way to see her partner. It was literally a matter of picking the short straw to tell Doctor Bickman - protective was an understatement._

_It turned out that Dr. Blacks fainting spell was the next generation of neuro-royalty making their presence known to the world._

_No one expected these two brilliant minds to be parents, the parents themselves weren't expecting to be - but immediately everyone could see that without a shadow of a doubt that Doctor Catherine Black and Doctor Ian Bickman would make wonderful parents._

"Hello little girl," he kissed her stomach. "How is she doing today?"

Originally he wanted the sex to be a secret; however they are both doctors and knew that for them to continue through another seven months of ultrasounds they would obviously notice - so early on they agreed to finding out the sex.

"She is fine. Fed and resting. How was the rest of your day?" She ran her fingers through the blonde hair at his nape.

He closed his eyes and kissed her abdomen again. "Longer than expected. It was touch and go for a while."

"I wish I could of stayed..." She trailed off. They both knew why she didn't.

"No. Cat you know you need your rest," she began to interrupt but he continued, "and your couch doesn't count." She pouted and he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. They have this conversation regularly. She is only six months pregnant but he treats her as if she were made of glass.

"Do I need rest now?" She asked as her fingertips ghosting over the strip of flesh that lay exposed between his jeans and black jumper.

He held her hand before it wandered too far and in one fluid motion lifted her up and started for the stairs - being mindful of her protruding stomach.

He needed a shower after his day and the warmth of the shower would be good for her. He turned on the light in their bathroom before resting her next to the basin. He removed her black tights and pressed a kiss to her clothed sex before removing her panties too. He slid the silk garment over her head and quickly freed her growing breasts. He took a step back and studied her. She was a vision. Amber hair contrasted with her pale flesh and the white of the bathroom. Her eyes sparkled and as cliché as it sounded she had this pregnancy glow about her, she was amazing. Bick let her know as such, kissing her furiously with such desire it could ignite a dormant volcano.

Her hands snaked down between them and undid his leather belt. She unzipped and unbuttoned him in short succession; his rapidly growing girth enjoying the extra room.

They broke their lip lock when breathing became difficult and he stepped away from her to pull up his sweater over his head. Her lips dried at the sight. No matter how many times she had seen him shirtless, the planes of his body never ceased to amaze her. He gave her a knowing smirk and rested his hands on his hips in his signature pose.

She carefully lowered herself back onto the ground and sauntered towards the shower, turning on water till it reached a temperature she was happy with.

She turned around, watching as Ian removed all of his clothing - his eyes never losing contact with her own. He took a few strides forward and joined her in the shower, pulling the door shut behind him as he rested his hands on her hips. Her palms moved to his chest and her head followed suit, pressing a kiss there.

He walked her back against the shower wall, his hands moving from her hips to her thighs. After she extricated herself from him he dropped to his knees in front of her. Trailing a kiss from her knee all the way to her apex before skipping it and back down the other side. "Bi-ick" she pouted.

He made a short sound before he immediately thrust two fingers into her heat, her channel grinding against the two fingers. He began thrusting them in and out several times before adding his tongue to the equation. He licked down her slit, before his lips sought out her nub, his teeth lightly grazing the side.

She threw her head back against the cool tiles and her fingers tightened in his blonde locks. "Bick..." She breathed out, "please."

Her hormones are something they have both been enjoying, despite battling the mood swings the increased sex drive is worth it.

She felt him shake his head between her thighs as he removed his fingers and replaced it with his tongue, teasing in and around her sex.

He felt her body tense, her breaths coming out as moans and from past experience he knew she was close. With a final suck of her nub he thrust two fingers inside of her and scissor them.

With a final jerk of her head backwards Catherine clamped down hard on Bicks fingers as her fingers tighten in his hair desperately trying to seek purchase.

Ian held her by her thighs keeping her upright as he slowly stood to his full height. He then pressed his lips to her own, allowing her to taste herself - it's his favorite flavor.

As they broke apart she leaned her head against his shoulder as her hand went to strike his member. Wet fingers languidly stroking up and down and it didn't take much for him to expand to his full length.

Bicks hand rounded her body and hoist her up so that their hips were aligned. Although this wasn't the most fulfilling position for either of them, especially given her protruding stomach; it was one of the more comfortable ones they had discovered.

He fused his lips to her own as he thrust into her, feeling the vibrations of her moan along his body.

Giving her a moment to adjust to having him inside of her, he then began thrusting at a languid pace. Her lips tore from his and sought out a week juncture on the left side of his neck, where it met his shoulders, she bit down hard and a long groan escaped his lips. Her legs wrapped around his waist, which freed up one of his hands - keeping the other under her for good measure - he pinched her nub as he thrust into her once more.

Both of their breathing grew to a rapid pace and as she squeezed on his girth tightly he moaned out her name, "Catherine...I can't last much longer."

Her nails scorched down his back as her lips found his. With a particular hard thrust that rubber against his fingers on her clit she came hard, his name tearing through her lips. Several thrusts later he joined her over that precarious precipice.

After both of their breathing returned to a nominal rhythm he lowered Catherine's legs from their hiked position around his waist and carefully lowered them to the ground. "That was…wow."

She bit her lower lips as she nodded in agreement. Bick brushed his thumb over her lip, stopping her from worrying it. With a light kiss to her lips Bickman reached out to lather his hands up in her shampoo, preparing to wash her hair.

The two finished their shower with a little more innocence then how it started before they dried off. Bick changing into satin pajama pants and she into an oversized satin pajama outfit, the two lay in bed. Bick drank his whiskey as he spoke to the symbol of their love, their affection, their child. She lay with a book open though not flicking through a single page, she just watched as her…Bick conversed with her stomach about the most mundane of things.

"You're staring Catherine." He commented without even looking up.

"I love you." She said seriously and he looked up from her clothed stomach to meet her eyes. Sure they said it, but each time they did it was as if it carried new meaning. Something so simple as three words made Bick break out into his megawatt smile. He stretched over her kissed her tenderly on her lips, whispering an "I love you too" onto them before resuming his conversation with his daughter.

* * *

_"__You know…I hope one day you know what it feels like to come home to someone who actually cares about you."_

_Ian watched as she walked away, a frown playing on his lips._

No strings. No obligations.

_But could life really be like this?_

* * *

**_I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me_**

**_Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be_**

**_Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream_**

* * *

**On a scale of 1 to 10 how much do you hate me?**

**Reviews are food.**


End file.
